


我的前公爵夫人 亚瑟番外

by maonima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maonima/pseuds/maonima
Summary: 朝耀囚禁play车车





	我的前公爵夫人 亚瑟番外

**Author's Note:**

> 强制爱  
> 囚禁  
> 有角色死亡暗示  
> 雷者慎入

送走了那个蠢货，柯克兰公爵站定在楼梯前的落地镜整理着自己的衣着和梳理着金色的发丝。

一旁的雕像是他找专人定制的珍品。美丽的神女和传统的雕像很是不同，不再是往日高高在上的模样，而是被一条蛇缠绕住全身，露出脆弱的脖颈，似乎快被张开血盆大口的蛇一口咬下。

他拍了拍衣摆上根本不存在的灰尘，走到雕像前，大力转动了一下那颗狰狞的蛇头。

只见随着他的动作，本是一面墙的地方，竟是逐渐露出了一扇门来，里头是铺着昂贵地毯，墙上燃着数盏壁灯的一条长长的走廊。

柯克兰公爵大步走了进去，皮质的鞋子踩在柔软的地毯上发不出一点儿声响。

他轻轻扭动了下里面离门最近的一盏壁灯，那扇门便逐渐闭合，恢复成最初的那堵墙的模样。

走廊的尽头是一扇极近华美的门。

门上尽是繁复精美的花纹，金色的门把手做成了怒吼的雄狮模样。

柯克兰公爵走向前去，从怀里拿出了一把金色的钥匙，扭动几下，便推门进了其中。

随着厚重的大门缓缓地合上，所有的秘密被隐没在门后，无人知晓。

房间内。

极尽奢华的大床上躺着一个细瘦的人。

听着外头传来的动静，床上的人幅度极小的颤抖了一下。

柯克兰公爵走了进来，看到床上的人，翡翠色眼眸中的阴沉逐渐散去，随之溢出的是令人心惊的温柔神色。

“耀今天醒来的很早呢。”

他坐在柔软的床边，摘下常年不离身的白色丝质手套，一下下地轻轻抚摸着床上人顺滑的黑发。

王耀全身上下只穿了一件珍珠色丝质的长袍，亚瑟的动作顺着发丝逐渐向下，抚弄起了那裸露在外的脖颈和丝质长袍下的脊背。

“怎么在抖，是冷了吗？”嘴上说着担忧他冷的话，手上却在解开着那长袍的衣扣。

亚瑟把背对着他的王耀翻了过来，露出那张惊心动魄的面容来。

那双琥珀色的眼睛里充斥着破碎的水光，眼尾被氤氲的一片薄红，仿佛轻轻一按，就能溢出鲜嫩饱满的汁液出来。

此时王耀身上的那件长袍已经被亚瑟尽数解下扔在了一旁，看起来像只被剥的赤裸裸的白羊。

“让我瞧瞧，今天有没有乖乖的含着我送你的礼物。”

说着亚瑟便轻轻打开那本是紧闭着的双腿，顺着他的目光看去，原来王耀的肉穴里一直被插着一根水晶制的类似男性生殖器形状的玩意儿。

透过透明质的水晶，能清晰的看到里头烂红色的内壁和穴肉。亚瑟抬起他的臀，细细端详了一会，可能是十分满意，便奖励似的揉了揉那滑腻饱满的臀肉。

“今天阿耀没有偷偷拔出来，是个听话的乖孩子呢。”说着便把那根玩意儿拔了出来，含了长时间假阳具的后穴无法短期内闭合，成了一个鲜红色的肉洞。

“听话的孩子，我要给予奖励。”

亚瑟探出舌尖，吮吻起了那朵靡丽的肉花。灵活的舌头先是在穴周打着转，下边的人似乎是被这般嗟磨弄的受不住，小声呻吟了起来，亚瑟才将舌头探进那来不及闭合的肉洞里大力吮吸。王耀被那假阳具折磨了一天，后头敏感的根本受不住，随着亚瑟的动作竟是出了水。

亚瑟把带着腥甜味道的爱液尽数吮吸干净，才暂时放过了那朵被折腾的可怜兮兮的肉花。

不过也没那么轻易放过王耀就是了，我们的公爵大人又把目标转移到了胸前的两粒粉嫩的奶头上来。

那两颗小东西在被亚瑟脱掉长袍后直接触到了有些凉意的空气，就颤颤巍巍的翘了起来。在亚瑟的日夜吸吮摆弄下，那奶头早都变得比之前大了一倍有余，坠在平坦的胸前，像是两颗嫩红的樱桃。

亚瑟先用指腹轻轻按压其中的一粒，这两个小东西敏感至极，还没刚刚碰到王耀就咬紧了下唇，发出了一点点小兽般的呜咽。

像是带着点捉弄意味的，亚瑟舔舐起了另一颗奶头，舌尖先是绕着乳晕打着圈转，然后再顶进奶缝里，最后则是变成了重重的吸吮，一边吸吮还一边不忘说着一些最下流的嫖客都说不出来的浑话，

“阿耀，我都给你射了那么多我的东西了，你什么时候才会怀上我的小公爵啊？到时候这里就会出奶，我会每天帮你把积压的奶水全都吸吮干净，和你底下流的水一样，你的奶水一定很甜，一滴不留，全是我一个人的。”

王耀被他的浑话说得浑身都泛着羞耻的粉色，下头的肉洞也是不断地敏感的收缩着，仿佛他真是快要怀上了公爵爵位的继承人，顶着个大肚子被他肏出奶来。

看着王耀像是快受不住的模样，亚瑟顺手朝那股缝里头一摸，果然又都湿了个透。便快速把自己的衣裤都褪了个干净，露出那早都高高翘起的性器往底下人身上凑。

掰开那层层叠叠的柔软臀肉，露出那朵糜烂的肉穴来。亚瑟握着自己的性器在穴周打着转儿，或者浅浅的把龟头往里头塞上一点，就是不全根没入，让底下的人能好受一点。

“亚瑟...你别闹了...”眉眼稠丽的公爵夫人小声啜泣着，仿佛是受了什么天大的委屈，亚瑟看着又是心疼又是怜爱，便也不闹他，向前一挺身，便把整根肉茎全数送了进去。

这副熟透了的身体早都习惯了这般对待，亚瑟的肉茎刚进去，里头的嫩肉便争先恐后地拥挤了上来，紧紧吸吮着那玩意。

我怕是比那青楼里最放荡的妓子还要不堪了罢。

随着亚瑟狂风骤雨般的抽送，王耀在快感里浮沉时还能分出点心神这般悲哀的想道。

似乎是对他的走神有些不满了，亚瑟皱了皱眉头，想起今日手下报上来的消息，随即挂上了漫不经心似乎又带着点恶意的笑容凑到王耀耳边，

“还记得那个以前来给你画像的法国人吗？”王耀有些迷惑他为何突然提起这人，不过那双温柔又多情的紫色眼眸他还是有着深刻印象的。还没待他做出点什么回应，那犹如恶魔般的低语便在他耳旁炸开，

“他以为你病死了，就疯魔了...前几天，和他那一屋子的废作一起去天上陪你了。”

体内还含着那炙热发烫的性器，王耀却感觉自己顿时如坠冰窟。

“还有那个园丁的儿子...教我想想那傻子叫什么名字来着，哦，阿尔弗雷德。”王耀浅金色的瞳孔突然缩了一下，亚瑟敏锐的发现了自己提起这个名字的时候和刚才提起那个画家时身下人的反应全然不同，心里一阵嫉恨翻滚，

“他不是总梦想着当个英雄吗？仁慈的公爵大人为了满足他这个愿望，把他送到前线去了。”下身还在一次次死命往里头顶，感受着身下人的颤抖，亚瑟面上的表情还是一片平淡，

“今天前线那边刚传来消息，似乎是全军覆没了。”重重地捣弄了几十下，亚瑟便把子孙都送进了那温热的体内。

他趴在王耀的身上，一下下抚摸着那汗湿的黑发，手上的动作温柔，语气却冷漠得很。

“一群只会去送死的废物。”

王耀听了这话，再是控制不住，闭上眼睛，紧紧咬着下嘴唇，泪珠顺着眼角滑下来，在床单上晕湿出一小片深色。

轻柔的吻落在他眼角上，一点点吸吮尽那微咸的泪水，如同对待自己最珍爱的宝物。

“耀，我爱你。你是我的。”

他睁开眼睛，看着那人带着温柔神色的翡翠色眼眸，像是女王权杖上，那颗最冰冷的宝石。

**Author's Note:**

> 死没死谁也不知道对吧...  
> 谢谢观看！


End file.
